Detalles de etiqueta
by Queen Khione
Summary: "Yuri la contemplaba en silencio, mientras ella hacía lo suyo y sentía sus dedos tocando su cuello; estirando la corbata, volviendo a anudarla correctamente y desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa." {One-shot}


**Los personajes fueron creados por Kubo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 _(de no ser así, mi bello italiano sería el protagonista)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri ya estaba listo cuando, las manillas del reloj colgado en la pared tras su espalda, marcaron las ocho de la noche. Vio su reflejo en el espejo una vez más antes de estirar los brazos hacia adelante y girar los hombros, lejos de estar convencido con su apariencia. La imagen que proyectaba era rígida y cuadrada, exactamente como se sentía: encerrado, incómodo y asfixiado por el maldito botón que le apretujaba la garganta como si quisiera quitarle su voz. El traje lo había comprado el día anterior sin compañía, después de un rato dando vueltas por las gélidas calles, poco motivado en sus propios panoramas y más entretenido caminando sin rumbo. Se dio cuenta pasado un rato que había sido una mala idea.

Era honesto decir que sus aptitudes para escoger trajes formales era un asco, cada vez que lo invitaban a un evento, le era un verdadero sufrimiento tener que escoger entre tantos uno adecuado que no lo hiciera sentir encerrado. A regañadientes aceptó el consejo del vendedor de acento arrastrado, por comprar una camisa de cuello francés, Yuri apenas había entendido lo que dijo y escogió lo primero que sus ojos divisaron entre tanta confusión. Y entre esas palabras enredadas e insistentes, le advirtieron del lavado previo de la prenda para quitar la aspereza antes de su uso, el rubio naturalmente fastidiado, no lo escuchó.

Y ahora, a minutos de la ceremonia, recién se percató de aquel detalle que resultaba difícil ignorar dado la sensación sobre su piel.

Estaba dentro de una jaula.

Resopló con hastío cuando vio que ya era tarde y Mila no daba señales de vida al otro lado de la puerta: _¿por qué la mayoría de las mujeres no eran puntuales?_ Conocía una sola y esa era Lilia, _¡era tan puntual que no se permitía ni cinco minutos más de sueño por la mañana!_ Salió de su habitación y no necesitó caminar más de tres pasos para encontrarse frente al cuarto de su compañera de patinaje.

 _127-B._

Él dormía en la _126-B._

Un poco más allá se encontraban las habitaciones de Yakov y Lilia, separadas por tres puertas _,_ en la esquina opuesta. Levantó el puño para tocar, pero Mila se le adelantó ya advirtiendo su llegada, le abrió la puerta dando saltitos en una pierna, mientras intentaba ponerse el pendiente faltante.

—¡Hola! —bajó sus manos y el cristal del arete emitió un brillo—. Entra, ¡no tardo, no tardo!

Yuri estiró los labios sin ánimos cuando bajó la cabeza y la vio descalza.

 _Iba a tardar._

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en su habitación iluminada apenas por la lámpara del velador junto a su cama. El joven entró sin ceremonias, mientras la veía encerrarse en el baño de un portazo, dejando detrás de sí el aroma a champú.

Se quedó allí varado sin saber qué hacer, cerró la puerta e hizo amagos de buscar un lugar para sentarse, pero sus intenciones se vieron frenadas al ver las ropas de su compañera de patinaje tiradas sobre la cama, sillas y la mesita de noche, incluso un sofá que estaba junto a la ventana estaba invadido de prendas de vestir.

Fue observando el apartamento de Mila, mientras se estiraba el cuello de la camisa con fiereza, asombrado del desorden que no pasaba siquiera desapercibido por la obscuridad.

« _Y Lilia se quejaba de mí..._ »

Cuando se trataba de eventos, Mila se probaba mil trajes y pasaba horas buscando ese vestido perfecto que acentuaría todos sus rasgos femeninos.

Yuri se hizo un hueco en la cama y se sentó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, haciendo lo que menos se le daba: _esperar_. Se escucharon ruidos desde el baño y una sonrisa surcó sus labios por eso, Mila no había cambiado mucho con los años.

La susodicha apareció minutos después, envuelta en una nube de perfume que fue invadiendo el cuarto, una sonrisa y el cabello rojizo ondulado acariciando su delicado cuello inmaculado. Sus ojos azules buscaron al muchacho, antes de querer acercarse a él, apagó la luz del baño y sus movimientos agraciados y elegantes navegaron hacia el joven.

A Yuri nunca le fue desagradable el aroma de Mila, podía cambiar perfumes a menudo y usar cremas aromatizantes, pero jamás podría desprender de su piel y cabello, esas notas dulzonas y acarameladas. Ese dulzor alcanzaba a percibirlo cuando ella se le acercaba para abrazarlo con fines burlones y acosadores. Era algo propio, que llevaba bien adherido a su ser.

Bastaron unos años y unas repetidas veces para que el rubio se pillara cómodo por esa fragancia que ya era tan familiar, tan amigable a su niñez. Él nunca iba a reconocer que se encontraba a gusto entre sus brazos y, aunque ahora las alturas se habían invertido y también el tamaño, a ella se le hacía cada vez más difícil rodearlo con fuerza. Yuri una vez intentó abrazarla entre jugarretas, descubriendo, para la impresión de ambos, que la menuda silueta de la pelirroja desaparecía entre sus brazos.

Los pliegues lavanda del vestido de Mila tocaron las rodillas de Yuri, atrayendo su atención. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla desde abajo, arqueando una ceja.

Se veía muy bonita.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó, dejando mostrar su aburrimiento al esperar. Se puso de pie, quedando frente a ella por corta distancia.

Mila le dio un vistazo al traje de Yuri, analíticamente hasta finalizar en su rostro, hizo una mueca de disconformidad al reparar en un detalle crucial para el atuendo de etiqueta.

—No todavía —dijo, acercando sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa de Yuri—. ¿No crees que ya estás grandecito para usar de forma tan desordenada una corbata?

El joven gruñó y ella rió. Podía haber crecido, pero seguía siendo arisco y desinteresado en algunos aspectos por su apariencia. No podía pedir más, dado que Yuri seguía siendo un muchacho interesado solamente en su carrera.

—Me molesta —se quejó al fin—. Está muy apretado.

—Yo arreglaré eso, gatito, no te preocupes.

 _Se dejó._ Mila le dio un pinchazo de curiosidad su comportamiento, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto.

Yuri la contemplaba en silencio, mientras ella hacía lo suyo y sentía sus dedos tocando su cuello; estirando la corbata, volviendo a anudarla correctamente y desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa. La luz dorada de la lámpara se derramaba por el rostro femenino, dándole a Mila un aura que el muchacho nunca notó; las pestañas de Mila eran muy largas y encrespadas, bermejas como su cabello.

Últimamente era más atento a _esas_ _cualidades_ que Mila poseía.

Cuando la patinadora terminó, sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra y se sintió invadida de repente. Yuri tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia ella.

Mila le sonrió un poco nerviosa, al verlo tan callado y serio.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Todavía meditabundo, Yuri asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Entreabrió los labios, iba a decirle algo cuando se escuchó la voz de Yakov desde el pasillo, llamándolos para que se apresuraran. Fue una sorpresa para el ruso verlos salir por la misma puerta y no hizo amagos por pasar desapercibido el hecho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —cuestionó enojado—. Yuri, ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de Mila?

—Nada, la bruja me estaba ayudando —responde ceñudo, intentando parecer impasible por la sensación que le había dejado la cercanía de la joven. Llegó a olvidar la rigidez del traje.

Se escuchó la risa cantarina de Mila solamente, interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio y provocando, a su vez, que Yakov entendiera otra cosa.

El entrenador rezongó, girando la cabeza sin querer saber detalles. Más allá los esperaba el resto del grupo con caras curiosas y llenas de complicidad. Lo gracioso vino después, apenas el chico hizo acto de presencia, todos le preguntaron qué hacía metido en la habitación de Mila, y ante el nerviosismo e histeria del menor, se hicieron todo tipo de burlas y bromas para avergonzarlo aún más.

Mila por supuesto no fue acosada, pero se unió a las carcajadas al notar lo colorado que se ponía Yuri; después de todo, seguía siendo un niño, pensó. Negó el pensamiento en su mente tan pronto como lo hubo formulado, los niños no miraban de aquella manera tan profunda como Yuri. Puso un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, todavía nerviosa por ese pequeño momento de privacidad que compartieron ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

Antes de meterme en la hoguera, sólo puedo decir que estos dos me parecen maravillosamente **_GENIALES Y PRODUCTIVOS_** **_JUNTOS_**. Yurio fue el motivo por el cual, perdida en la red por esos días de Junio del año pasado, me pillé con el trailer de la serie, cuando apenas era un destello entre tantos animes, cuando ni en tumblr tenía publicaciones, _**el rubio desgraciado me enamoró**_. _Joder_. Mi beta me dio de cachetadas porque, tal y como ella sabe, soy bastante pudorosa con los animes y el filtro que poseo es enorme y minucioso.

Pero como la vida es así, ella terminó más apresada por el anime que yo, JAJAJA. Mucho más.

Yurio y Mila hicieron que terminara el anime, también Crispino, tuve ciertas decepciones...

Probablemente escriba más de ellos, quizá, más cursi todavía. También de Crispino, voy a tomar una labor social de llenar esta sección de él. Así que si amáis a este bello italiano, que me ha dejado sin aliento en su rutina hecha con el corazón roto, se esperan toda clase de ideas ajaja.

Bueno, eso sería simplemente, gracias por leer y una disculpa en caso de que a alguien no le haya gustado. Lo siento ;A;

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso~**_

* * *

 _ **PD: ¿review?**_


End file.
